Essen Quelle
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: "Cita-cita tidak harus terlihat mungkin, terkadang bahkan kita memiliki cita-cita yang terlihat mustahil" Setelah kehilangan sang Ayah yang notabene satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, Gumi merasa hidupnya telah hancur. Di tengah keputus-asaan dalam dirinya, ia menumbuhkan sebuah cita-cita yang nyaris mustahil; melanjutkan restoran mewah Ayahnya yang sempat bangkrut. mampukah dia?
1. Chapter 1 - Prelude

**Essen Quelle**

**Summary:**

"Cita-cita tidak harus terlihat mungkin, terkadang bahkan kita memiliki cita-cita yang terlihat mustahil" | Setelah kehilangan sang Ayah yang notabene satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, Gumi merasa hidupnya telah hancur lebur. Di tengah keputus-asaan dalam dirinya, ia menumbuhkan sebuah cita-cita yang nyaris mustahil; melanjutkan restoran mewah Ayahnya yang sempat bangkrut.

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Essen Quelle fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Gumi X Gumiya in the end

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan kisah mana pun, itu hanyalah murni kebetulan. Saya menemukan ide ini sewaktu mencuci baju di rumah #random

3. 3rd person's PoV

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Rumah bercat hijau susu itu terlihat ramai. Di dalamnya, terdapat banyak kursi yang disediakan untuk para tamu. Orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam berkumpul. di antaranya, beberapa menyusut air mata, namun sebagian hanya melontarkan kata-kata penggambar rasa duka.

di bagian utara ruangan, sebuah peti mati diletakkan. Di dalamnya adalah jenazah seorang laki-laki berambut cokelat cepak. Matanya terpejam dan garis wajahnya terlihat damai seperti orang yang tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Namun seorang gadis di sana tahu, bahwa kenyataannya bukan begitu. Sosok dalam peti mati itu bukan tertidur, namun telah pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Memejamkan mata dan takkan memperlihatkan iris cokelat terangnya lagi pada dunia.

Gadis berambut hijau itu telah lelah menangis. Ia telah menangis kemarin sore, ketika menemukan ayahnya terbaring kaku di kamar rawat inap tempatnya dirawat. Ia telah menangis semalaman karena masih tidak bisa menerima semuanya. Dan ia menangis ketika bangun dari tidur karena menyadari bahwa semua bukanlah mimpi.

Peti mati di depannya memiliki lubang segi empat, tepat di bagian wajah sosok di dalamnya. Gadis beriris biru itu memandangnya kosong, hampa tanpa ekspresi. Tangannya mendingin bagai es, dan jemari kakinya pun juga. Ia tergerus dalam perasaan duka yang mendalam, merasa telah kehilangan semuanya.

Gadis bersurai hijau itu bernama Gumi. Hiyama Gumi. Kemarin sore sekitar pukul tiga, ia menemukan ayahnya sudah terbaring kaku di tempat tidur rawat inap; kalah oleh penyakit kanker yang ia derita. Kehilangan itu membuatnya tak memiliki keluarga lagi. Ibunya, Hiyama Miku, telah meninggal lima tahun lalu karena kecelakaan tabrak lari. Dan ia tak memiliki saudara.

Ia tahu, cepat atau lambat semua ini akan terjadi. Cerita telah digariskan oleh Yang Maha Kuasa. Namun ia tak menyangka semuanya akan tiba secepat ini. Membuatnya tidak punya apa-apa lagi.

Dulu, sewaktu belum jatuh sakit, ayahnya memiliki sebuah restoran. Restoran itu adalah restoran yang sangat terkenal. Pelayanannya sangat profesional dan menunya pun patut diacungi jempol. Ayahnya pernah bilang bahwa suatu hari nanti restoran itu akan menjadi miliknya.

Namun, restoran itu kemudian bangkrut. Bangkrut karena hampir semua materi yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Hiyama dihabiskan untuk pengobatan sang kepala keluarga.

Gumi tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Hak asuhnya jatuh ke tangan seorang mantan karyawan setia di restoran ayahnya dulu, Gumiya Kamui, berkat wasiat ayahnya. Ayahnya memang sangat mempercayai laki-laki yang nyaris serupa dengan anak gadisnya itu.

Sebenarnya, Gumiya memang tinggal di rumah Gumi sejak gadis itu duduk di kelas 2 SMP. Gumiya yang saat itu hanya pekerja _part time_ dan masih berumur 17 tahun kehilangan semua keluarganya dalam peristiwa kebakaran. Kemudian ayah Gumi, Hiyama Kiyoteru menyilahkannya untuk tinggal di rumahnya.

Gumiya membalas semua itu dengan bekerja di restoran milik ayahnya. Aktif menyumbang menu-menu baru yang tak bisa diremehkan. Gumiya adalah orang baik-baik, ia tahu itu. Gumiya pernah membantunya mengerjakan PR hingga membuat perlengkapan masa orientasi siswa di SMA. Namun, selebihnya, mereka tidak terlalu akrab.

Dan ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa mulai saat ini, setelah kehilangan ayahnya, ia dan Gumiya akan tinggal di rumahnya.

Laki-laki berambut hijau yang dimaksud sedang mewakili pidato duka karena Gumi menolak untuk menyampaikan pidato tersebut. Gadis itu masih terguncang. Yang ia lakukan sejak satu setengah jam yang lalu hanyalah duduk di sisi peti mati ayahnya dengan kimono hitam membalut tubuhnya dan tatapan hampa yang terpusat pada jenazah ayahnya.

Bisikan-bisikan iba masih terdengar sayup di telinga gadis itu. Sejujurnya, ia muak. Ia muak dikasihani. Meskipun ia merasa ia kehilangan semuanya, ia tak ingin diberi rasa iba. Wajah-wajah yang menyiratkan duka setengah palsu dan kata-kata bahwa dirinya patut dikasihani itu membuatnya sesak.

Namun apa daya, sebagian besar dari apa yang mereka katakan benar. Ia gadis malang yang kehilangan keluarganya. Ia tidak memiliki sanak saudara untuk tinggal bersamanya. Ia hanya memiliki seorang mantan karyawan ayahnya yang dipercaya untuk mengasuhnya.

Gumi memejamkan matanya sejenak, berusaha melupakan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Seiring dengan Gumiya yang telah mengucapkan penutup pidatonya, ia memandang jenazah ayahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Dijulurkannya tangannya untuk meraih wajah ayahnya yang terpejam.

"Selamat tinggal, Ayah,"

dan setitik air mata menetes di atas peti mati tersebut.

* * *

Gumi mengunci kamarnya rapat-rapat, menyandarkan punggungnya di balik pintu kayu berwarna cokelat itu. Ditelusurinya seantero kamar dengan pandangannya. Semua masihlah sama, namun mengapa serasa berbeda? Semua terlihat lebih gelap dan..., sendu.

Upacara pemakaman telah selesai sekitar satu jam yang lalu. setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada pelayat yang telah hadir secara sopan, Gumi berganti pakaian menjadi kaus abu-abu dan celana selutut berwarna putih. Dan kini di sinilah ia, menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Di sana, terdapat foto ayah dan ibunya di sebuah pigura lipat berbingkai dua berwarna hitam dan putih.

_'Kacanya sedikit berdebu,'_ pikirnya. Ia mengusap kaca bingkai itu dengan jemari tangannya, memindahkan debu kelabu itu ke jemarinya. kemudian ditatapnya foto di bingkai itu, pahit.

Di bingkai hitam adalah foto ayahnya. Ayahnya mengenakan topi _chef_ di depan sebuah meja dan sedang tersenyum sambil memegang semangkuk pasta. Kacamata ayahnya sedikit berlapis tepung, namun sorot matanya yang optimistis dan senang masih terlihat jelas. Gumi selalu menyukainya. Menyukai sifat optimistik dan pantang menyerah ayahnya yang terpantul lewat iris cokelat terangnya.

Di bingkai putih adalah foto ibunya. Ibunya yang memiliki rambut hijau muda sepunggung dengan iris hijau kebiruan layaknya irisnya. Dengan helaian rambut yang digelung, ibunya mengenakan sarung tangan khusus sambil membawa senampan kue yang baru matang, _Foret Noire_.

Ibunya, Hiyama Miku, sewaktu hidup adalah seorang _patissier_ handal di restoran ayahnya. Kue-kue buatannya memiliki rasa manis yang pas dan adonan serta krim yang lembut. Ibunya pernah beberapa kali memenangi lomba membuat kue di daerahnya. Kue favorit ibunya adalah kue _Foret Noire_, yaitu kue _Black Forest_ dalam bahasa Perancis.

Hiyama Miku meninggal ketika Gumi duduk di kelas enam SD. Ibunya tersebut menjadi korban tabrak lari sepulangnya membeli bahan-bahan kue. Sang penabrak adalah sebuah mobil jaguar hitam yang plat nomornya tak terlihat karena debu. Butiran tepung bercampur dengan darah. Begitulah saksi mata bersaksi pada polisi.

sedangkan Hiyama Kiyoteru, ayahnya, kemarin sore meninggal akibat penyakit kanker darah yang ia derita. Semula, ayahnya menganggap gejala-gejala pusingnya hanyalah anemia. Sehingga ia hanya meminum obat seadanya dan beristirahat. Namun gejalanya justru tetap bertambah parah. Gumiya pun mengusulkan Kiyoteru untuk memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Dan penyakit sebenarnya pun terungkap.

Mulanya, memang biaya pengobatan ayahnya tidak memberatkan, mengingat keuntungan dari restoran mewah yang cukup besar. Namun lama-kelamaan, biaya-biaya obat, kemoterapi, rawat inap dan sebagainya makin membengkak hingga akhirnya restoran itu bangkrut.

Gumiya yang merasa berhutang budi pada Kiyoteru pun sampai bekerja paruh waktu di tempat lain guna membantu biaya pengobatan. Namun takdir berkata lain. Kiyoteru sudah ditakdirkan untuk pergi selama-lamanya.

Gumi mendesah berat. Diletakkannya bingkai terebut di salah satu rak kosong di meja belajarnya; di tempat yang bisa ia lihat bila ia duduk di sana dan mengulangi pelajaran sekolah.

Tiba-tiba ia berpikir, _'Apa yang akan ia lakukan setelah ini?'_

Ia merasa tidak enak membebani Gumiya terus-terusan. Siapa yang tahu apakah Gumiya keberatan atau tidak, kan?

Gadis penyuka wortel itu menyenderkan kepalanya di atas meja, memejamkan mata. Ia berusaha menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia mimpi; lari dari kenyataan. Namun selama apapun ia memejamkan mata, kantuk tak mengunjunginya. Bahkan yang ada, realitas makin membayangi benaknya.

_Tok Tok Tok._

"Gumi, makan siang sudah siap. Kau belum makan, kan?" suara ketuk pintu dan disusul suara datar milik Gumiya tertangkap di indera pendengaran Gumi. Gadis itu melirik jam tangan sekilas, pukul setengah tiga sore. Ia sudah lelah, dan meski dia ingin menjawab, pikiran-pikiran lain menjerat benaknya. Ia kembali menelungkupkan wajah di antara lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Kalau kau lapar, supnya ada di dalam panci. Di atas kompor. Kalau sudah dingin, hangatkan saja," ujar Gumiya akhirnya, melihat tidak adanya tanda-tanda gadis di dalam ruangan itu akan menjawab. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki menjauhi ruangan. Samar.

Merasa pusing, Gumi mengangkat kepalanya. Sambil memijat pelipisnya, ia menarik nafas panjang. Ia menatap tempat tidurnya, namun yang tertangkap oleh pandangannya kemudian adalah sebuah foto berbingkai cokelat di dinding sisi tempat tidur. Foto hitam-putih keluarganya dulu.

Dari semua orang di dalam foto itu, kini hanya dirinyalah yang tersisa. Ia telah kehilangan orangtuanya; keluarganya satu-satunya. Dan tiap mengingat hal itu, rasa nyeri bagai menusuknya dari belakang.

Ia kembali tenggelam dalam isak tangis. Perih, dan bukan kedamaian. Dan perih itulah yang menghantarnya dalam tidur, bagai _lullaby_ yang menghanyutkan.

* * *

Ketika Gumi membuka mata, yang ia tangkap adalah kegelapan langit malam di jendela kamarnya, dengan beberapa titik bintang yang berkelip. Merasa sudah terlalu lama tertidur, ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah jam dinding oranye di kamarnya, sembari mengusap bekas air mata yang menjejak di pipinya._  
_

Pukul 08.56 PM.

Sudah malam, dan ia merasa lapar. Namun perasaan lapar itu sejurus kemudian digantikan oleh pertanyaan,_ "Apakah esok akan datang? Kalau iya, seperti apakah hari esok? Apa yang akan kulakukan?"_

Gumi kembali mendesah. Ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, tapi apa? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan di tengah kehilangan seperti ini? Ia masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya telah tiada. Bahwa mulai sekarang takkan ada lagi ayahnya yang tersenyum menyambutnya di dapur tiap pagi. Bahwa kini takkan ada ayahnya yang ia bantu membereskan restoran tiap hari libur.

Restoran.

Satu kata itu melewati benaknya. Restoran ayahnya yang telah bangkrut. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide untuk menghidupkannya kembali, menjadi sama seperti sebelum ayahnya jatuh sakit. Begitu inginnya ia melakukannya. Bila ia mewujudkannya, ayahnya akan senang di Sana, kan?

Tapi bagaimana caranya? Kebanyakan peralatan sudah terjual. Yang tersisa hanyalah sebagian. Belum lagi yang kotor karena sudah nyaris sebulan terbengkalai dalam kebangkrutan.

Ia memijit pelipisnya, seakan dengan melakukannya, ide akan muncul di benaknya. Yang ia pikirkan kini adalah bagaimana mendapat modal; uang. Bekerja adalah satu-satunya pilihan selain meminta-minta di jalan (yang amat tidak efektif). Namun ia memiliki jenjang pendidikan yang harus ia jalani. Kecuali kalau ia _drop out_ dari sekolahnya.

_'Bagaimana? Bekerja dan_ drop out _dari sekolah?'_ pikirnya.

_Tapi bekerja di mana?_

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berputar di benak gadis itu. Ia teringat akan karir restoran ayahnya, yang seringkali memenangkan predikat restoran terbaik dan semacamnya. Ia ingin mengembalikan itu semua, namun apa daya? Ia hanya seorang murid SMU yang baru saja menjadi yatim piatu.

Mencari kerja adalah hal yang belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya. Biasanya ia hanya melihat lowongan kerja di koran-koran dan di tempat-tempat umum di kota. Selebihnya, ia tidak mengerti apa-apa.

Bisakah ia melakukannya? Ia ragu, namun tanpa ia sadari keinginan itu bersemi perlahan. Dan karena ia merasa rencananya patut dicoba, ia bangkit dari kursi belajarnya, kemudian menuju pintu keluar.

Ia akan mencoba sebaik-baiknya.

* * *

Jadi pertama, yang harus ia lakukan adalah memberitahu Gumiya soal rencananya. Bagaimana pun, Gumiya adalah walinya saat ini. Dan bila melihat sisi bahwa Gumiya adalah karyawan setia di restoran ayahnya dulu, kemungkinan besar Gumiya akan setuju, bukan?

Gumi menapaki satu-persatu tangga yang berujung di ruang makan di lantai bawah. Dari salah satu anak tangga ia menengok ruangan itu. Namun sosok Gumiya tidak ada di ruangan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju pintu depan yang sedikit terlihat dari anak tangga itu. Jaket hitam yang biasa dikenakan Gumiya tidak ada. Gumiya sedang pergi keluar.

Gadis berkaus abu-abu itu berjalan menuju ruang makan, mendapati semua peralatan makan yang kotor telah lenyap, berpindah ke lemari piring dalam keadaan bersih. Ia juga mendapati taplak meja makan sudah berganti. Bahkan, ketika ia menengok ruang cuci baju, semua pakaian kotor dalam keranjang sudah lenyap.

_'Gumiya pasti sudah berusaha keras.' _batinnya. Dan ketika memikirkan itu, Gumi merasa ia juga patut bekerja keras.

Ia teringat akan pesan Gumiya sebelum ia tertidur tadi siang, bahwa sup ada di panci yang diletakkan di atas kompor. Ia pun segera menuju kompor, melihat panci berwarna merah masih ada di sana dengan tutup panci bening. di dalamnya, ia mendapati sup dengan banyak wortel buatan Gumiya.

Ia menyentuh permukaan panci itu, dingin. Berarti sup itu belum dihangatkan lagi oleh Gumiya. Kalau begitu, sudah berapa lama Gumiya pergi? Sambil berpikir akan hal itu, diputarnya kenop kompor; menyalakannya. Setelah mengira-ngira nyala api yang pas, ia duduk di meja makan dan mendapati selembar koran hari ini di pinggir meja tersebut.

Diraihnya koran tersebut, mengingat bahwa biasanya di koran-koran terdapat lowongan kerja. Namun pandangannya berubah ketika melihat berita utama di koran itu.

**_'Pemilik restoran Essen Quelle yang terkenal meninggal karena kanker darah.'_**

Gumi tercekat, tak menyangka kepergian ayahnya akan diberitakan di media cetak. Dibacanya artikel itu. Artikel itu dimuat dengan bahasa yang terkesan melebih-lebihkan duka, membuat Gumi sedikit muak membacanya. Namun, semua itu membuat keinginannya untuk mengembalikan restoran ayahnya kembali muncul._  
_

Ditatapnya gambar berupa foto di berita itu. Foto yang besar adalah foto suasana duka di rumahnya tadi pagi; menggambarkan peti mati ayahnya dan sosoknya yang terduduk diam di sampingnya, dengan wajah bagian samping yang tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh helaian rambutnya. di sudut kanan bawah foto itu terdapat foto lain yang lebih kecil. Foto ayahnya yang terdapat di restoran ayahnya dulu.

_Cklek._

"Fuuh, berat-eh, Gumi. Kau sudah keluar?" suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup dari ruang depan disusul oleh suara Gumiya. Gumi menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu dengan datar, kemudian beralih pada tas belanjaan yang dibawa wali-nya itu. terlihat penuh sekali, menjelaskan mengapa Gumiya pergi dalam waktu yang lama.

"...Ya," jawabnya singkat. Gumiya hanya ber-'oh' ria dan menuju meja makan, meletakkan tas belanjanya di atasnya dan mengambil beberapa botol susu segar, buah, dan sayuran untuk dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

"Sudah makan?" tanya Gumiya. Gumi merasa bahwa Gumiya terlihat lebih peduli padanya kini, "oh, sedang menghangatkan sup," sambung Gumiya lagi ketika melihat kompor yang menyala, sejenak Gumiya merasa dirinya aneh karena bertanya dan menjawab pertanyaan itu sendiri.

Gumi diam saja. Memikirkan cara untuk memberitahu Gumiya akan rencananya. '_Bagaimana memulainya?'_

"Sudah malam," kata Gumiya lagi, kemudian menutup pintu kulkas setelah memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan tadi ke dalamnya. "Setelah makan, kau tidur saja. besok kau sekolah, kan?"

Gumiya berjalan menuju jendela, kemudian menarik tirainya hingga tertutup. Gumi merasa inilah kesempatan. Ketika Gumiya membicarakan tentang sekolah, maksudnya.

"Ngg..., aku berencana berhenti sekolah," jawab Gumi tiba-tiba. Gumiya terkejut, dan ia langsung berbalik menatap gadis (yang sudah ia anggap adik) itu, sedikit ternganga mendapati pandangan serius terpancar dari iris biru gadis itu.

"Aku berencana...," lanjut Gumi dengan hati-hati, takut salah bicara dan menimbulkan salah paham. "Aku berencana untuk membuka kembali restoran ayah, seperti dulu."

Gumiya membatu. Namun laki-laki itu tahu bahwa gadis itu belum selesai bicara.

"Aku pikir..., untuk mewujudkannya, aku harus bekerja. Untuk modal dan..., lain-lain." Jelas Gumi lagi. Ia menggigit bibir, cemas akan respon yang akan diberikan Gumiya. "Yah..., itu saja. Umm, apa kau setuju, Gumiya-san?" lanjutnya, mengakhiri perkataannya. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di atas permukaan lantai pelan, menahan rasa gugup.

"Kau tidak bisa berhenti sekolah." jawab Gumiya tiba-tiba dengan nada dingin. Ia meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di permukaan meja makan. "Dan meneruskan restoran ayahmu yang telah bangkrut..., itu tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Gumi. Aku menolak."

Gumi terdiam. Matanya memanas dan dadanya terasa sesak mendengar perkataan Gumiya yang berlawanan dengan dugaannya. Dan meskipun ia tahu sejak awal bahwa jawaban seperti itu bisa saja dikeluarkan oleh Gumiya, ia tetap tidak menduganya.

"Ayahmu membangun restoran itu selama tiga tahun hingga sesukses itu. Memerlukan banyak usaha untuk mendapat kepercayaan pelanggan dan pekerjanya. Apa kau mampu melakukan itu? Yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah melanjutkan sekolahmu. Dan..., memangnya kau serius dengan keinginanmu?"

Gumi tergugu. Air mata sudah siap turun dari pelupuk matanya. Dengan suara dan bahu yang bergetar ia berusaha menjawab.

"Aku serius, aku akan berusaha!"

"Serius saja tidak cukup, Gumi! Lagipula, apa kau bisa memasak selain _mie_ instan dan telur goreng? Pikirkan kembali. Keinginanmu itu nyaris mustahil dengan keadaanmu sekarang ini," nada bicara Gumiya sedikit melunak saat melihat Gumi menitikkan air matanya.

Gumi menarik nafas panjang. Berat rasanya ketika mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang tadinya kau andalkan ternyata memiliki pendapat lain dari yang kau miliki. Dan bahkan, menekanmu akan idemu.

"Bagiku, cita-cita tidak harus terlihat mungkin, terkadang bahkan kita memiliki cita-cita yang terlihat mustahil. Kalau cita-citaku ini terlihat mustahil sekarang, aku akan membuatnya terlihat mungkin!" jawab Gumi, berusaha menyembunyikan getaran nada bicaranya.

Kemudian, merasa tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi, ia berlari menaiki tangga; menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Gumiya berdiri sendirian di ruang makan, menghela nafas dengan rasa bersalah di hatinya.

Gumi kecewa, namun apa daya? Gumiya benar, bahwa semua itu tidak semudah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kalau ayahnya saja membutuhkan waktu tiga tahun, lalu dirinya sendiri akan membutuhkan waktu berapa lama? Ia terlalu berharap bahwa Gumiya akan membantunya. Ia tidak memikirkan masak-masak akan keinginannya.

Namun, meskipun ia digoyahkan, keinginannya tetap bersemi. Keinginan itu masih berjinjit dalam benaknya. seakan meminta ditumbuhkan menjadi sebuah cita-cita yang akan berbunga suatu hari nanti. Cita-cita itu hidup dalam dirinya.

Setibanya di kamar, ia meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia berpikir dan berpikir. Namun sekeras apapun ia berpikir, ia tak menemukan jawaban. Semuanya gelap baginya.

...Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Curahan Hati Author  
**

saya balik dan bikin fic baru~ (jadi, inilah alasan kenapa saya ngelanjutin fic broken promise dulu ketimbang fic Cursed Vow. Biar jumlah fic uncompleted yang ngutang berkurang)

Oke, ini pertama kalinya bikin GumiXGumiya. Dapet idenya waktu lagi nyuci baju pula! nggak elit ya =w=

hmm, jadi di sini, umur Gumiya itu 20 tahun dan Gumi 17 belas tahun.

Dan buat judul... Essen Quelle itu bahasa Jermannya Dining Source. Entah deh, random abis tuh nama restoran #DIGAPLOK.

**special thanks to:**

**1. Miku Hanakitto: for many advices she gave  
**

**2. #ECFamily on twitter for pair voting  
**

Last but not least, review please? OwO


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dream

**Essen Quelle  
**

**Summary:**

"Cita-cita tidak harus terlihat mungkin, terkadang bahkan kita memiliki cita-cita yang terlihat mustahil" | Setelah kehilangan sang Ayah yang notabene satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, Gumi merasa hidupnya telah hancur lebur. Di tengah keputus-asaan dalam dirinya, ia menumbuhkan sebuah cita-cita yang nyaris mustahil; melanjutkan restoran mewah Ayahnya yang sempat bangkrut. Mampukah ia?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Essen Quelle fic Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Gumiya X Gumi

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. nama restoran, nama tempat, nama sekolah 100% fiksi. Nama makanan dan minuman separuh karangan saya separuh mungkin memang ada.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

Gumiya selalu tahu seperti apa Gumi. Sejak ia tinggal serumah dengan gadis itu, ia mengamati gadis itu seperti halnya ia mengamati orang lain; selama tiga atau empat tahun, ia sudah lupa. Dan berkat itulah ia tahu, gadis itu berbeda dengan ayahnya, Kiyoteru Hiyama. Ayah gadis beriris sewarna _emerald_ itu adalah seorang yang ulet dan berkerja keras, serta selalu memperhatikan segala resiko dan keuntungan dalam setiap tindakan yang hendak diambilnya.

Namun Gumi berbeda.

Gumi adalah tipe orang yang takkan tahu bahwa di depannya terdapat sebuah lubang. Bahkan meski lubang itu adalah lubang yang cukup besar. Gumi akan terus melangkah, oleh karena itu yang akan terjadi nyaris takkan bisa diprediksi. Sekali-kali Gumi berhasil melompati lubang itu tanpa mengetahui bahwa di tempat ia melangkah tadi terdapat lubang. Namun, gadis itu terkadang terperosok dalam lubang itu, kemudian menutup-nutupi kenyataan bahwa ia terperosok dari orang lain; entah karena malu atau tidak ingin membuat orang lain repot. Namun terkadang pula, ia terjatuh dalam lubang itu, mengusahakan apapun untuk keluar dari sana.

Dan ketika ayah gadis itu meninggal, Gumiya langsung menyadari sesuatu. Yaitu bahwa gadis bersurai hijau daun itu tengah terperosok dalam lubang bernama duka yang melarut, dan akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama untuk mengeluarkannya dari sana. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengeluarkannya dari sana adalah diri gadis itu sendiri, bukan dirinya.

Mereka tidak berbicara satu sama lain setelah pertengkaran kecil malam itu. Gumi langsung berlari menuju kamarnya di lantai atas dan Gumiya mematikan kompor yang ditinggalkan gadis itu dalam keadaan menyala. Pagi selanjutnya pun, ketika sarapan, mereka memakan porsi sarapan mereka masing-masing diiringi musik bernama kesunyian, tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun satu sama lain. Gumi yang memang sengaja mengambil porsi makan sedikit kemudian langsung menyambar tasnya dan berangkat sekolah; tanpa mengatakan apa-apa kepada walinya tersebut.

Gumiya hanya bisa menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil piring yang tadinya digunakan gadis itu makan untuk ia cuci nanti.

Menyusuri jalan menuju sekolahnya, Gumi mengarahkan pandangannya menuju sekitar. Menelusuri deretan toko-toko yang ada, meniti cerahnya langit di pagi hari yang berhias semburat oranye karena matahari belum tinggi. Pikirannya melayang, mengambang di udara. Ini pertama kalinya ia berangkat menuju sekolah tanpa berpamitan pada ayahnya, atau paling tidak, mengucap salam pada Gumiya seadanya.

Gadis itu memeluk tas biru kehijauan tuanya dengan erat di depan dada, seakan kedinginan. Memperlihatkan sebagian punggung tangannya yang tidak tertutup lengan_cardigan_kelabu yang ia gunakan sehari-hari untuk ke sekolah, yang terkadang tidak ia lepas selama pelajaran meski itu melanggar peraturan. Rambutnya yang sewarna dedaunan di musim semi ia ikat menjadi _ponytail_ dengan ikat rambut berwarna merah, menyisakan sedikit bagian di samping telinganya.

Jalanan ramai akan murid-murid sekolah. Mereka mengenakan berbagai macam seragam sesuai sekolah asal mereka. Gumi bisa melihat beberapa anak yang berasal dari sekolahnya, namun ia tak mengenal mereka. Mungkin mereka senior? Atau mungkin juga junior? Gumi sesekali melongok, mencari sosok sahabatnya yang biasanya sudah berjalan menuju sekolah pada waktu-waktu ini.

"Pagi, Gumi," sapa seseorang kalem, menepuk pundak gadis ber-_cardigan_ abu-abu itu. Gumi yang terkesiap segera menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya, gadis bersurai merah muda pucat sepunggung yang lebih tinggi darinya berdiri. Menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dijabarkan.

"Pagi, Luka," balas Gumi singkat. Kemudian pandangannya kembali menyusuri jalan yang ditapakinya. Jalanan yang dielus polusi kendaraan setiap harinya.

"Maaf," sahut Luka kemudian. Ia memberi jeda, "Aku tidak datang pada upacara pemakaman ayahmu kemarin..."

Gumi menggeleng, pertanda ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Ia sesungguhnya merasa takkan ada bedanya meski sahabatnya datang. Karena, ia akan tetap duduk dalam sunyi di sisi peti mati ayahnya kemarin. Bahkan meski ada seseorang di sampingnya yang menepuk-nepuk pundaknya atau menghiburnya.

Ia bisa menangkap sosok Luka menghembuskan nafas lega lewat ekor matanya.

"Turut berduka cita, Gumi." ujar gadis beriris biru langit itu lagi, irisnya menatap prihatin Gumi yang masih membisu. "Sekarang kau tinggal bersama siapa?"

Gumi tersenyum lemah sebelum menjawab. "Terimakasih, Luka. Aku tinggal bersama Gumiya sekarang, karena ayah menginginkan hal itu." setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia kembali teringat akan pertengkarannya dengan wali yang serupa dengannya itu. Ia mendesah berat.

Luka mengangguk samar. Di benaknya terbayang sosok laki-laki yang mirip dengan sahabatnya itu. Gadis berpostur tinggi itu tahu kalau Gumiya bukan orang yang tidak-tidak. Setidaknya, Gumiya pernah membantunya melekatkan kembali sol sepatu ketsnya yang terlepas karena sepatu miliknya itu sudah tua dan baru saja digunakan untuk berlari di jam olahraga di hari yang sama ketika ia berkunjung ke rumah Gumi.

Suara pesawat tiba-tiba menderu, mendengung di indera pendengaran mereka berdua. Spontan, Luka dan Gumi mendongak. Mereka memandang pesawat yang tampak kecil di atas sana, yang sesekali bersembunyi di balik awan dengan terkesima.

Gumi tiba-tiba teringat akan cita-citanya sejak kecil. Sejak dulu, ia ingin menjadi seorang pramugari. Pramugari yang dengan ramah melayani penumpang pesawat dengan senyum. Yang bisa berjalan-jalan ke luar kota atau bahkan ke luar negeri sambil bertugas.

Namun sejak kemarin malam, cita-citanya terlupakan. Tergantikan oleh keinginannya yang nyaris mustahil; membuka kembali restoran ayahnya. Padahal dulu, meski ayahnya pernah berkata padanya bahwa restoran itu akan menjadi miliknya, Gumi tetap saja lebih tertarik untuk menjadi pramugari.

Gumi mengulas senyum datar, melanjutkan langkahnya kembali sambil membatin tentang betapa anehnya dirinya. Kini bahkan ia sudah tidak berminat untuk menjadi pramugari di suatu penerbangan.

Seketika Gumi tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia dan Luka telah sampai di gerbang sekolahnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, menatapi sosok-sosok murid yang mengenakan kemeja putih berdasi merah kotak-kotak dan rok senada yang memasuki gedung sekolah. Beberapa menenteng tasnya dengan asal-asalan dan beberapa terlalu malas untuk memasukkan kemeja ke rok mereka atau untuk mengencangkan ikatan dasi.

"Ayo, Gumi! Lima menit lagi bel akan berbunyi!" seru Luka, membuyarkan lamunan Gumi. Gadis bersurai hijau itu mengerjap, mendapati sosok sahabatnya telah berada lumayan jauh di depannya. Kemudian, ia segera berlari menyusul. Sosok mereka berdua hilang ditelan keramaian.

* * *

Murid-murid di lorong menatap Gumi prihatin. Begitu juga beberapa guru yang lewat. Berita duka telah tersebar berkat pihak sekolah. Orang-orang memandang gadis bersepatu kets hitam itu dengan tatapan sedih yang entah asli atau hanya akting. Dan Gumi, yang menyadarinya, hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Ia agak muak.

Luka sedari tadi menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Gumi, seakan menguatkan sahabatnya. Dan Gumi sangat berterimakasih karena tindakan Luka itu dapat meredakan sedikit kemuakannya.

Di kelas pun, beberapa siswa langung menghampiri Gumi, menyampaikan keprihatinan mereka atas duka yang diderita gadis itu. Mengatakan bahwa Gumi hendaknya bersabar atas apa yang menimpanya. Agar Gumi menjadikannya sebagai tonggak penyemangat dan bukannya lubang yang menjatuhkan.

Mendengarnya, gadis beriris cerahnya langit itu terenyuh. Gadis ber-_cardigan _abu-abu itu sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa sabar menghadapi semuanya. Ia tidak bisa bersabar menghadapi kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia takkan melihat ayahnya dalam sosok yang nyata lagi, setelah sekian lama ia kehilangan ibunya. Kini ia adalah seorang anak berpredikat yatim piatu, yang seumur hidup ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa dirinya akan menyandang predikat itu di usia sebelia ini.

Setiap kali memikirkannya, semua itu membuat Gumi tergugu. Dan ketika ia menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya yang menyampaikan keprihatinan, hatinya tergoyah antara muak dan terharu.

Ketika pemakaman ayahnya, Gumi hanya terpaku diam ditemani Gumiya. Ia menatap nanar peti berisikan jenazah ayahnya yang mulai ditimbun oleh merahnya tanah. Ia sudah lelah menangis, namun masih ingin menangis, memanggil-manggil nama ayahnya dan memintanya kembali. Namun yang ada kemudian hanyalah rasa sesak yang bergumul pekat di rongga dadanya karena tenaganya telah habis. Dan ia menyadari dalam hati bahwa sejak saat itu, ia takkan bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya di dunia. Bahkan hanya untuk melihat wajahnya dalam sosok nyata.

Karena itulah Gumi kemudian selalu berharap bahwa ayahnya akan datang dalam mimpinya. Mengunjunginya meski hanya sekilas di dunia bunga tidur yang tak nyata. Namun, meski ia sudah berdoa demikian, saat-saat ketika ia terlelap hanya berisikan kehampaan. Gelap tanpa satu pun mimpi mengunjunginya.

Gumi kembali menghela nafas, tersenyum lemah kepada teman-teman yang mengerubunginya.

Neru, gadis yang juga merupakan sahabat Gumi, merengkuh Gumi dalam dekapannya. Ia turut berduka atas apa yang dialami Gumi, hingga dirinya sendiri pun terlalu kaget saat mendengar berita duka itu. Dan terlalu _shock_ untuk berkunjung ke rumah Gumi kemarin. Lagipula, ia berpikir bahwa Gumi pasti memerlukan waktu untuk sendirian. Butuh waktu untuk mengatur perasaannya yang terhempas jatuh. Mengumpulkan cercah-cercah ketegaran untuk disatukan kembali, meski takkan seutuh sebelumnya.

Gumi kembali tersenyum pahit di pundak Neru yang mendekapnya. Matanya memanas seketika itu, dan air mata mengaburkan pandangannya. Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan air mata jatuh menelusuri pipinya yang dingin. Melihat itu, Luka langsung merengkuh kedua sahabatnya dengan pelukan, berusaha menghangatkan jiwa Gumi dari dinginnya kesedihan yang dideritanya. Tangis Gumi semakin deras.

Sekali-kali, menangis di depan orang lain itu tak apa-apa.

* * *

Pelajaran fisika berlangsung membosankan.

_Sin, cos, tan, _apalah itu. Apa gunanya di kehidupan nyata? Apakah kita tidak akan boleh membeli minuman bila tidak mengerti materi itu? Apa kita tidak bisa menjadi polisi bila tidak mengerti materi itu? Terkadang sebuah pelajaran terasa dibuat hanya untuk memelintir otak para siswa.

Guru wanita di depan sana, yang memiliki rambut ungu muda yang indah, tampak masih belum bisa menguasai suasana kelas. Maklum, guru magang. Guru permanen yang sebenarnya sedang mengantar peserta olimpiade fisika di luar kota. Membuat seisi kelas harus menunggu guru pengganti yang membawa kunci tersebut; guru yang sempat tersesat di entah bagian mana sekolah dan menyebabkan siswanya tidak bisa masuk ke ruang fisika.

Gumi menghela nafas, digambarinya catatannya dengan tokoh-tokoh chibi menggunakan pena warna hijaunya. Chibi yang karakteristiknya mirip dengan dirinya sendiri, membuka mulutnya yang bertaring sambil mengutuk rumus-rumus fisika yang berada beberapa senti di depan kepalanya.

Dalam diam, Gumi tertawa garing.

Kemudian ditatapnya teman sebangkunya, Luka. Sahabat bertubuh idealnya itu masih menelungkupkan tangannya di atas meja dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sana, terlelap dalam dunia mimpi. Matanya terpejam dan meski Gumi sempat memainkan helai-helai rambut sewarna permen kapas milik gadis itu, ia tak kunjung terjaga dari tidurnya.

Terkadang Gumi terheran, kenapa meski Luka tertidur di jam pelajaran guru paling galak sekalipun, ia tidak tertangkap basah dan dimurkai?

Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu menatap kembali buku catatannya, yang penuh dengan rumus yang tak ia pahami. Sekilas, ia menoleh ke bangku di sampingnya, di mana Neru duduk. Gadis beriris emas itu sedang memainkan ponselnya di depan laci mejanya, sedangkan buku catatan miliknya yang terbuka di atas meja tampak kosong. Gumi _sweatdrop_, kemudian menopang dagu sambil menatap bosan ke arah papan tulis.

Astaga, kenapa lima menit terakhir menuju bel istirahat siang terasa sangaaaaat lama?

"Hei," sebuah suara merayapi indera pendengaran gadis itu. "Hiyama-san,"

Gumi menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sesosok laki-laki _shota_ tengah menatapnya dengan irisnya yang sedalam lautan. Lelaki itu membawa sebuah buku yang sampulnya bergambar Istana _Buckingham_, istana Inggris yang terkenal. Gumi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, isyarat bahwa ia menanyakan alasan sang _shota_ memanggilnya.

"Matematika ada PR?"

Ah, PR. Betapa indahnya kata itu. Sebuah kata yang merupakan singkatan dari Pekerjaan Rumah, yang bisa membunuh kalau tidak diselesaikan. Oke, hiperbola. Dampak dari tidak selesainya pekerjaan rumah tergantung pada guru pengajar mata pelajaran yang bersangkutan. Gadis bersurai sewarna daun pandan itu hendak merogoh tas ranselnya, namun menyadari bahwa ia tidak masuk di hari pertemuan pelajaran terakhir.

"Aku tidak tahu," ujar Gumi dengan volume biasa, mengetahui bahwa guru bermarga Yuzuki yang sedang menjelaskan entah apa di depan sana takkan terpengaruh dengan volume suaranya. "Aku tidak masuk kemarin,"

Lelaki di belakangnya, Kagamine Len, menghembuskan nafas berat.

"Aku lupa," ujarnya.

"Coba kau tanyakan pada Kaito? Dia kan rajin." usul Gumi seadanya. Len melirik ke arah bangku yang tak jauh dari mereka berdua, mengisyaratkan Gumi untuk mengikuti pandangannya. Di sana, Kaito sedang asik membuka laptop sambil memakai _headphone_ besar. _Hadeh_.

Tepat saat Gumi hendak berkomentar, bel bernada lagu kebangaan sekolah mengalun. Nyaris semua siswa teralih karenanya, bahkan Luka yang tadinya terlelap langsung bangkit dari posisinya, menatap nanar jam dinding di atas papan tulis. Neru memasukkan ponselnya, kemudian merogoh saku untuk mengambil dompet.

"Oh, _shit_. Setelah istirahat kan pelajaran sejarah, lalu matematika." Kutuk Len. Ia memegangi kedua sisi kepalanya sementara Gumi kembali menghadap ke depan.

"A..., apakah waktunya sudah habis..., anak-anak?" Guru pengganti di depan bertanya dengan nada kikuk.

"SUDAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sang guru mengernyitkan dahi, reflek karena kaget akan seruan kompak para murid. Dan sebelum ia sempat menutup pelajaran yang sementara diampunya, murid-murid sudah berhamburan, berebutan melewati pintu kelas.

"Ckckck," decak pelan itu terdengar dari sebelah Gumi. "Kasihan guru itu..."

Gumi menoleh pada sahabatnya yang kini sedang mengambil _bento_-nya. Gadis beriris _azure_ itu memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau kau kasihan, jangan tidur di pelajarannya, dong." Ujarnya. Luka tertawa keras, yang bagi Gumi terdengar seperti tawa nista.

"Kau tahu? Kurang tidur bisa menyebabkan kulit tidak sehat," jelas Luka sambil tersenyum lebar. Gumi tetap memandang gadis di depannya tanpa mengubah mimik wajahnya. "Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kantin, Gumi. Ayo, Neru."

Kemudian sosok mereka bertiga menghilang di balik pintu. Sementara Gumi berpikir apakah ia harus memberitahu soal keinginannya untuk membuka kembali restoran mewah ayahnya atau tidak.

* * *

**TBC  
**

* * *

**A/N  
**

Pendek.

Saya tau chapter ini mengecewakan. Datar dan tidak ada perkembangan alur. Saya memang membuat chapter ini sebagai perantara, agar alur tidak terlalu cepat. Sebenarnya rencana saya, chapter ini bisa lebih panjang, tapi ternyata kalau dipaksakan, kemungkinan update bakal bulan depan karena bulan ini saya sibuk.

Sibuk, dalam arti tertimbun tugas. Tugas saya minggu ini ada 16 mapel, ulangan tiga mapel. Lah? Belum minggu depan. Belum lagi masalah sosial di sekolah. Duh, pusing. Pengennya nyeburin diri ke laut aja sekalian.

Saya minta maaf sekali lagi karena telah membuat pembaca kecewa. Saya janji akan memperbaikinya di chap selanjutnya, as soon as possible :D

Terakhir, review please! Siapa tau kalau membaca review dari readers sekalian, saya akan tergugah semangatnya #wuiih #dibejek


	3. Chapter 3 - First Step of the First Step

**Essen Quelle  
**

**Summary:**

"Cita-cita tidak harus terlihat mungkin, terkadang bahkan kita memiliki cita-cita yang terlihat mustahil" | Setelah kehilangan sang Ayah yang notabene satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, Gumi merasa hidupnya telah hancur lebur. Di tengah keputus-asaan dalam dirinya, ia menumbuhkan sebuah cita-cita yang nyaris mustahil; melanjutkan restoran mewah Ayahnya yang sempat bangkrut. Mampukah ia?

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid (c) Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Essen Quelle fic (c) Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Gumiya X Gumi

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. nama restoran, nama tempat, nama sekolah 100% fiksi. Nama makanan dan minuman separuh karangan saya separuh mungkin memang ada.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Hujan deras tiba-tiba di kala istirahat siang adalah hal yang pasti dibenci para murid. Air hujan yang sedingin es akan membasahi baju seragam serta sepatu mereka, yang kemudian bisa menyebabkan flu. Mereka tak bisa lagi duduk-duduk di taman sekolah sambil mengobrol. Pasangan-pasangan tidak bisa bermesraan di bawah pohon sakura. Siswa anggota klub basket pun tidak bisa memamerkan kemampuannya di hadapan para adik kelas yang masih mudah terpengaruh akan pesona mereka.

Mungkin yang paling bagus dari hujan hanyalah kesempatan bagi pasangan-pasangan sengsara yang ingin putus secara dramatis di bawah rinai hujan yang menyamarkan tangis. Bah.

Sedangkan yang paling buruk adalah, kalau kau sedang sial, kau akan terjebak di kantin cadangan yang ada di pojok timur laut sekolah.

'Kantin cadangan' adalah julukan dari para murid untuk sebuah kantin sepi yang ada di pojok kanan atas, menurut denah sekolah. Kantin itu hanya memiliki dua menu, namun menu itu diolah dengan baik dan disukai oleh sebagian murid. Namun, para murid yang menyukai menu itu pun terkadang terlalu malas untuk berjalan ke sana, karena letaknya yang tidak strategis alias jauh dari letak deretan kelas. Ayolah, untuk apa jauh-jauh ke sana bila ada penjual _takoyaki_ yang lezat dan murah di depan gerbang sekolah yang notabene sangat dekat dengan deretan kelas?

Adalah Gumi, Luka, dan Neru yang sedang tertimpa sial kala itu. Saat pesanan makan siang mereka di kantin cadangan baru saja dihidangkan di atas meja, mereka menyadari adanya titik-titik air yang berjatuhan dari langit. Bergemeletuk samar membentur atap kantin. Membasahi lapangan tak terpakai yang kering penuh debu dan menyusuri garis tulang daun pepohonan yang ada. Kemudian, sebelum mereka sempat menyadari, hujan kian menderas disertai angin dingin yang ramah menyapa kulit.

Gumi mendesah panjang melihatnya. Agaknya, sifatnya yang _stoic_ membuatnya sulit mengekspresikan perasaannya. Dimainkannya sumpit kayu sekali pakai di tangannya, sementara tangannya yang bebas memegang sendok alumunium sambil menopang dagu melihat area yang terbasuh air hujan. Di hadapannya, Luka menahan napas dan Neru mengernyit kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi cuaca amatlah cerah. Namun sekarang? berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Hei, bahkan meski hujan turun deras, cahaya matahari masih terlihat jelas dan terik saat itu.

Luka menatap Neru dan Gumi sekilas, kemudian menghela napas.

"Kita tidak bawa payung," ujarnya lunglai, ia meniup sesendok kuah sup yang dipesannya, meniupnya dengan satu kali tiupan panjang untuk menurunkan suhunya. Neru menatapnya agak horor, sedangkan Gumi masih bertahan dengan mimik datarnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda dan berseragam ketat itu menyuapkan sup ke mulutnya.

"Lalu?" sahut Gumi, singkat. Arah pandangannya masih tertuju pada hujan di luar sana. Hujan yang menyebabkan mereka terhalang untuk kembali ke kelas. Jujur saja, ia tak peduli. Dan kalau bisa, ia ingin berada di kantin hingga jam pulang sambil memesan dua mangkuk sup lagi untuk menemaninya. Toh, dia senang melihat tetes air hujan menghujam permukaan tanah, kemudian bersatu membentuk genangan di cekungan yang ada. Atau mungkin ia akan berlarian di bawah hujan, melunturkan beban pikiran dan duka. Cara ampuh untuk melupakan masalah yang membengkak di benak.

"Yah, kau tahu? Pelajaran selanjutnya pelajaran sejarah." jawab Luka seraya melonggarkan dasi merah seragamnya. Kemudian membuka kancing kemejanya yang paling atas. Hal yang pastinya akan membuat kaum adam memaku pandangan mereka padanya bila berpapasan.

Gumi mengembuskan napas panjang. Masa bodoh dengan pelajaran itu. Ia benci pelajaran sejarah, meski ia tidak benci sejarah. Ia benci pelajarannya, materi yang sedang mereka pelajari, dan gurunya. Guru membosankan yang bisa saja membuat seisi kelas tertidur kalau saja ia tidak sekali-sekali menanyakan pertanyaan yang juga membosankan pada para murid yang tetap malas walau dijanjikan nilai tambahan bila mampu menjawab.

Diaduknya sup di hadapannya perlahan dengan sendok alumunium. Sumpit kayu di tangan kanannya ia letakkan di atas meja. Sementara kedua sahabatnya membicarakan ulangan tengah semester yang semakin dekat, gadis ber-_cardigan_ kelabu itu hanya mendengarkan setengah hati.

Nah, sekarang, bagaimana ia akan memberitahu sahabat-sahabatnya? Tentang rencananya?

Ia menatap kepulan asap dari mangkuk supnya. Berpikir sekilas tentang betapa kontrasnya suhu sup itu dengan hujan di luar sana. Lalu ia berpikir tentang tugas sejarah yang sudah sulit-sulit ia kerjakan minggu lalu, yang akan sia-sia bila ia membolos pelajaran hari ini. Namun ia menyugesti dirinya lagi; bahwa ia tidak peduli.

"...i,"

Ah, betapa hidup itu merepotkan.

"...mi,"

Bersedia untuk hidup berarti bersedia untuk berkecimpung dalam urusan-urusan tidak penting ini. Yang memuakkan, membosankan, dan menyesakkan. Yang tidak dibawa mati.

"Gumi!"

_Ting!_

Suara itu mengoyak lamunan Gumi, membuat gadis itu secara tak sengaja membenturkan sendok pada mangkuk sup pesanannya. Sang empu rambut sewarna klorofil itu mengerjap tiga kali, menoleh pada pemilik suara yang tidak lain adalah sosok berambut keemasan, Neru.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan, sih?" ujar Neru terheran. Nada suaranya sedikit meninggi karenanya. Luka langsung saja menyikut pinggang gadis bermarga Akita itu, mengingatkan kalau Gumi masih dalam masa-masa 'berduka'.

"Ups, maaf," lanjut Neru, merasa bersalah karena melupakan hal itu. Gumi mengulas senyum datar dan menggeleng. _Bukan duka yang dia pikirkan_, pikirnya. Ia tahu maksud sahabat-sahabatnya walau mereka tak mengatakannya. Ia hanya menghela napas. Lagi. Hening kembali melanda. Mereka bertiga kembali menyantap sup mereka.

"Hei kalian," sahut Gumi, setelah hening beberapa menit yang membuat kaku suasana. Ia menyuapkan sesendok kuah sup dan menelannya, mengetukan ujung sepatunya ke arah lantai sambil membuat pertanyaan. "Cita-cita kalian apa, sih?"

Mendengarnya, Luka tersedak sup hangatnya dan terbatuk beberapa kali. Langsung saja ia buru-buru meminum teh hangat pesanannya. Neru ikut menepuk-nepuk punggung Luka dengan panik. Gumi menaikkan alis heran. _Apa?_

"Khh, oh, cita-cita? Tumben sekali kau menanyakan hal ini, Gumi," gelak Luka kemudian, setelah menghabiskan separuh teh hangatnya. Neru belum menjawab, ia hanya mengerjap dan menyimak pembicaraan sambil tetap melahap sup hangatnya.

"Tidak, hanya ingin tahu saja." jawab Gumi datar. Ia kembali mengaduk-aduk sup di mangkuknya tanpa arti. Ia sudah kehilangan hitungan akan berapa kali ia melakukan hal ini. Biarlah. Tak ada yang akan peduli, toh.

"Cita-cita ya...," Luka meletakkan sendok supnya, kemudian melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia memasang pose berpikir, namun entah juga apakah ia benar-benar berpikir. "Aku ingin jadi _designer_ baju, sepertinya boleh juga." Ujarnya sambil manggut-manggut. Gumi hanya ber-'oh' ria mendengarnya. Pandangannya kemudian teralih pada sosok Neru.

"Eh... aku?" respon gadis beriris emas itu, ketika menyadari bahwa pandangan dua sahabatnya tertuju padanya. Gumi menjawab 'ya' dengan singkat. Dan Neru tampak berpikir dengan amat serius. Lama.

Sambil menunggu, Luka dan Gumi menyantap sup mereka. Namun Neru tak kunjung mengatakan cita-citanya.

"Lalu? Kau ingin menjadi apa?" tanya Gumi setelah gadis di hadapannya tak berhenti berpikir selama beberapa menit. Ditatapnya Neru penuh tanya. Yang ditatap langsung merasa gugup.

"Ah... itu... aku masih belum memikirkannya... hehehe, maaf." Dan gadis bersurai pirang madu itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dua sahabatnya menghela napas. Menyadari bahwa mereka menunggu lama untuk jawaban berupa tidak tahu.

Gumi kini menatap guratan-guratan yang ada di permukaan meja kantin. Kembali terbenam dalam lamunannya. Luka ingin jadi desainer, Neru belum menentukan cita-citanya. Namun pastilah cita-cita Neru tidak bisa membantunya. Siapa yang dengan ekstrim ingin mengembalikan restoran super terkenal yang sudah bangkrut, bahkan ketika masih duduk di bangku SMU? Tanpa modal, tanpa kemampuan, dan tanpa biaya? Bila ada, pastilah orang itu sangat bodoh.

Karena cita-cita itu berat. Cita-cita itu adalah cita-cita yang terlihat mustahil. Cita-cita yang pastinya akan amat susah untuk dicapai. Cita-cita yang memiliki banyak resiko serta membutuhkan banyak pengorbanan. Tak mudah. Repot, kasarnya.

Kenapa dia baru menyadarinya sekarang?

* * *

Gumi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari lingkungan sekolah, gontai.

Bel pulang sudah berdering lima belas menit yang lalu, namun sekolah masihlah ramai karena berbagai kegiatan klub yang ada di hari itu. siswa laki-laki banyak yang berada di lapangan sayap timur, mengenakan seragam basket sekolah yang Gumi akui keren. Beberapa lagi ada di lapangan sayap barat, membawa tongkat _baseball_ dan sarung tangannya. Beberapa lagi ada di ruang memanah yang tak jauh dari sana. Yang lainnya tersebar di berbagai ruangan klub.

Gumi sendiri merasa malas mengikuti kegiatan klub yang ia ikuti, fotografi. Sehingga ia meminta izin pada Luka, yang juga ketua klub fotografi, untuk tidak hadir karena tidak enak badan. Luka mengizinkan.

Alasan palsu, tentunya.

Alasan sebenarnya adalah ia ingin pergi ke perpustakan kota. Ia hendak mencari koran harian, mencari lowongan pekerjaan. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk mengembalikan restoran ayahnya diperlukan biaya, bukan? Dan Gumi tidak punya uang. Ia pun yakin kalau Gumiya tidak akan memberinya uang. Sementara menyisihkan uang saku tidak akan cukup membantu.

Sebenarnya, kalau hanya koran harian, di perpustakaan sekolah pun ada. Namun, Gumi adalah tipe orang yang masa bodoh dengan berita. Dan perpustakaan sekolah adalah markas klub jurnalistik, di mana Neru adalah anggotanya. Bila Neru melihatnya mengecek koran-koran yang ada, Neru pasti akan bertanya untuk apa.

Ia hanya takut kalau ia ditertawakan, sejujurnya. Atau mungkin dilarang. Cukup dengan ketidaksetujuan Gumiya daja baginya. Karena itulah ia bertekad untuk melakukan semuanya sendiri. Ia baru akan memberitahu sahabat-sahabatnya bila ia sudah berada di langkah yang lebih depan dari titik nol ini. Ketika kemungkinan akan keberhasilan sudah cukup besar sehingga mereka tidak akan meremehkannya. _Pengecut, huh?_ Pikirnya.

Perpustakaan kota terlihat sepi. Maklum, masih jam kerja. Biasanya perpustakaan kota akan ramai bila jam makan siang. Orang-orang rajin yang menghabiskan jam istirahat kantor atau kuliahnya dengan membaca buku akan mendominasi perpustakaan. Namun jam makan siang sudah lewat. Yang ada hanyalah seorang wanita berambut sewarna delima dikuncir satu di resepsionis (yang sedang sibuk menelepon sambil memutar-mutar pena), dan beberapa mahasiswa yang mengetik sesuatu di laptop sambil sesekali melongok ke arah buku tebal yang terbuka di sampingnya.

Gumi bergerak menuju rak penitipan tas yang ada di sayap timur perpustakaan. Ia meletakkan tasnya di rak yang bernomor 264, kemudian mengambil kartu bernomor sama dan mengantonginya. Setelah itu, ia bergerak menuju sayap utara, di mana koran-koran terletak dan koran hari ini dipasang khusus di sebuah papan berkaca. Gadis bersurai sewarna dedaunan itu berjalan mengitari deretan papan berkaca, mencari di mana bagian iklan baris (khususnya lowongan kerja) berada.

Ah, itu dia. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk membacanya.

Resepsionis hotel... namun pendidikan minimal D3. Gumi mendengus. Iris _azure_-nya kembali meniti iklan baris lowongan kerja yang ada. Hanya untuk menyadari bahwa sebagian besar mengharuskan si pelamar kerja untuk memiliki pendidikan minimal universitas atau lulusan SMU. Sedangkan dirinya? Ia masih duduk di bangku SMU, belum lulus.

Sejenak, hatinya mencelos.

_'Tidak, jangan menyerah,' _ia membisikkan kata-kata itu, berusaha menyelipkannya dalam hatinya. _'Pasti ada jalan keluar...'_

Dan ketika ia nyaris menyerah, pandangannya menemukan lowongan kerja paruh waktu. Tak ayal, ia begitu lega sampai merasakan bahwa ia merinding.

Lowongan kerja _cleaning service_ di gedung kantoran, paruh waktu, minimal duduk di bangku SMU, dengan gaji yang lumayan sekali. Meski kantor yang bersangkutan terletak agak jauh karena harus menaiki kereta dan turun di stasiun berikutnya, namun asal ada tidak-apa-apa.

Ia segera mengambil ponselnya. Mencatat hal-hal penting yang dibutuhkan di sana. Ia bertekad untuk mengurus apa yang dibutuhkan hari ini. Ia membawa kartu pelajar dan identitas pribadi lainnya, toh. Dan ia masih memiliki uang untuk tiket kereta. Karena lowongan ini adalah satu dari sedikit pekerjaan yang memiliki ketentuan mudah, pastinya akan banyak yang datang melamar. Ia tidak boleh kalah cepat. Tidak boleh.

Jemarinya gemetar ketika menekan tombol-tombol di ponselnya.

Dicatatnya alamat, nama, dan nomor telepon kantor tersebut, tak lupa juga ketentuan dan gaji yang disebutkan. Ia akan memulai langkah pertama dalam menggapai cita-citanya. Awal yang bagus, kan?

Selesai. Ia memeriksa catatannya untuk mencocokkannya dengan iklan sekali lagi.

"Eh? Gedung Taiheiyo lantai dua, jalan Mika no. 124? _Cleaning service_?"

Suara itu memecah konsentrasi Gumi. Suara yang ia kenal, suara yang familiar. Ia berbalik, _shock_. Matanya melebar ketika pandangannya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal sebagai sang pemilik suara.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Updaaaaaaaaaaate_, pendek _banget_ tapi orz TTATT

Maaf! _Udah_ lama _nggak_ _update_, tapi pas _update_ malah pendek! Saya juga seenak jidat malah bikin fic baruuu QAQ

Padahal liburan ini _udah_ niat buat ngetik _ala_ sparta... tapi gagal... hiks.

.

_**Thanks to:**_

**Hikaru Kisekine, **Ruko**, Rahma Mizuki, **Miki Yuiki Lucifen**, UnknownAnonymous, **Miku Hanakitto**, Zu Black, **Tsumanne**, saki-chan, **Gothic Masquerade**, Merodine Vii, **Lon Noah, dan** kamu yang menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini!**

**.**

_**Jawaban review anonymous**_

**Ruko: **oke, makasih koreksinya w update chap 3 dah hadir~

**Rahma Mizuki:** Yap, pas lagi nyuci~ liat nanti ya soal Gumiya ngebantu Gumi atau enggak ;D

**UnknownAnonymous:** Iya, itu masih salah, sudah saya ganti kok~

**saki-chan (ch 1 & 2):** Makasih review-nya, update hadir lagi! :3

.

Last, review, please?


End file.
